


make a grown man cry

by imagines



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mind Links, a very suggestive handjob, dom!Keith, extremely gentle bdsm, is that a thing? well it is now, the Red Lion is an enabler, they get frisky in the lion okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 06:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13945161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagines/pseuds/imagines
Summary: Keith takes Shiro on a surprise date in the Red Lion.





	make a grown man cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsunkiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunkiku/gifts).



> for my dear friend lukas—happy birthday, babe! <3 every day i am glad to know you. love you so so much. xxoo …i don’t know how you feel about 90s rock and playful blindfolds, but, um, i just let keith do what he wanted and this is the result. don’t look at me
> 
> (also i listened to Warrant - “Cherry Pie” ENTIRELY too many times while writing this. that is the song Keith plays for Shiro. just so everyone’s clear.)

_Red likes Keith’s idea, purring electric at the base of his skull. “How about it?” He pats her console. “Wanna have an adventure?” Little pinpricks in the back of his neck, like pleased claws kneading. “All right,” he tells her. “Just gotta figure out how to get him in here.”_

 

“A blindfold?” Shiro complains. “Isn’t that a little…you know…”

“No,” Keith practically chirps. “I _don’t_ know.” He waves the strip of fabric at Shiro. “So can I put it on you?”

Shiro bends his head so Keith can wrap the blindfold over his eyes. “You’re enjoying this. I think you like me at your mercy.”

“That implies I intend to have mercy on you.”

“ _What?_ ”

“What?” Keith finishes tying the knot at the back of Shiro’s head. “It’s not too tight, is it? Good. Hold my hand, baby.”

Shiro knows the castleship’s layout by heart, so he knows right away when Keith makes the turn that leads to Red’s hangar. He stays quiet, though, wanting to allow Keith his fun. They get so little of it these days.

Soon enough, their boots are clattering on the metal ramp leading into Red’s mouth, and Shiro feels the gossamer mindlink click into place. It’s never so strong as it is with Black, but all of the lions enjoy curling up in their thoughts. _Hello_ , he tells her, and grins at her answering rumble.

Keith huffs; he’d caught Shiro’s greeting. “You knew where we were going, didn’t you?”

“That doesn’t mean I know what you plan to do to me,” Shiro reminds him. He corrects himself: “With me?”

“The first one was closer. Sit here.” Keith backs him up; the backs of Shiro’s knees hit the flight seat. He lands heavily and Keith’s hands immediately pin his wrists to the armrests. “Don’t move till I say you can.”

“I’m keeping the blindfold?”

“Oh yeah, you’re keeping the blindfold.”

Shiro hears Keith tapping at the console. A fizzy hum fills the air. “I discovered Red here has one hell of a sound system,” Keith explains. “Figured out how to patch in my music library, and— _voila_.”

Moments later, Keith’s weight settles in his lap, and Shiro’s in some fucking trouble all right.

Keith runs his hands up and down Shiro’s arms. “Don’t move,” he repeats, mouth against Shiro’s ear.

The bass thumps in every cell of Shiro’s body. Shiro grits his teeth, digging his fingers into the armrests. “Keith—”

“You look a little tense,” Keith comments. “That’s okay. I’ll loosen you up.”

“Fuck,” Shiro says, not even bothering to keep his voice down. He wets his lips. Somehwere in the back of his mind, he could swear Red is laughing at him. Do giant space robot cats laugh?

His philosophical musings on the preferred humor of space robot cats are interrupted by Keith’s mouth climbing the column of his neck and landing hot and sweet on Shiro’s lips. Keith wriggles forward, pressing them together at the hips. Shiro can’t help the noise he makes into Keith’s mouth. “Relaxed yet?” Keith asks.

“Not exa—ctly.” Keith’s got him wound so tight, he can’t even _speak_ evenly.

Keith rocks gently in Shiro’s lap. In time to the beat. Because he’s terrible. “Complaining?”

“Hell no.”

Teeth on Shiro’s lower lip. “That’s what I thought.”

Shiro shifts, remembering they’re not exactly alone in here. “Is Red watching this?”

“Nah, she’s taking a nap, I asked her to come back later.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, baby.” Keith reaches down. “I want you comfortable.”

“God—” Shiro throws his head back; he’s immediately grateful for the padded seat. A concussion would probably kill the mood.

“Don’t worry,” Keith murmurs. “I’m a trained professional. I’ll take you somewhere nice.”

Keith can take Shiro anywhere he wants. And he does.

Shiro’s breathing takes a good long time to slow down. Keith waits, sliding his hands up under Shiro’s shirt, petting his bare skin, bringing him back to the moment. Red returns, prowling quietly around the edges, but makes no comments. When Shiro finally lets out one very deep and shaky breath, Keith gets the blindfold off him. That’s when he realized they’ve traveled some distance at some point, because out the window, there’s—

“You make me feel like that,” Keith whispers, pointing.

Shiro stares at the nebula, one he’s never studied in any textbook on Earth. It’s beautiful, but he’s not sure about Keith’s figure of speech. “Like a cloud of dust?”

Keith tucks himself onto Shiro’s lap, looping his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and leaning sideways into his chest. “Like no one’s ever looked at closely, but you want to find out everything I’ve got inside me.”

Oh. Like _that_. “Can I move now?” Shiro asks.

Keith blinks at him, as if startled Shiro’s obeyed him this long. “Sure.”

Shiro folds Keith into his arms. “Whatever you do with your life, it’ll shine like brand-new stars. God, you’re gonna be great—you already are.”

Keith makes a disagreeing sort of sound.

“Won’t take no for an answer,” Shiro informs him. He runs his palm down Keith’s thigh. “You know what I want when we get back to the ship?”

“What?”

Shiro can be terrible too, and it’s time Keith learns that. “I want dessert. I think I’d like to have _you_. After we stargaze for at least another, oh, thirty doboshes or so.”

Keith groans. “I deserve this.”

Shiro pats his knee. “You absolutely do. You’ll deserve everything I give you later, too.” He laughs into Keith’s hair, holding on tight while Keith squirms in his grasp. “Make sure you don’t lose that blindfold, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> me last week: what am i gonna write what am i gonna write
> 
> me, tonight, on my breaks at work: I KNOW WHAT IM GONNA WRITE
> 
> i either take 5 months to write something or 2 hours, there is no in between!


End file.
